The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
by TheDarkLord'sMistress
Summary: Drabbles and Oneshots all about our favourite pureblood family. Different genres and ratings. Chapter Three: Andromeda and Bellatrix.
1. Chapter 1

_Characters: Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black_

_Rating: T_

_Warnings: Cousincest, illicit relations with a minor_

_Notes: Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge_

_-,-,-,-,-,-_

"You're being very antisocial, little cousin,"Bellatrix remarked lightly as she stepped into Sirius's room, closing the door behind herself."Downright rude, one might say."

Sirius looked up as she spoke but made no move to get up from his armchair or even lower the book he was reading, instead merely smirking at her."As if anyone minds that I'm not staying for more than dinner these days. We all know not even Mother can stand having me around. And I know you're all dying to discuss the so-called Dark Lord. Hardly a good idea with a potential blood traitor present, I dare say."

"Well, aren't you sharp-witted!"his cousin replied, a smile spreading across her beautiful face as she crossed the room and came to a halt right infront of his chair."But you're being quite hard on yourself, Sirius, dear. Personally, I rather enjoy having you around."

He raised an eyebrow at her, suddenly finding it inexplicably harder to breath regularly."Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes, I think you're fun,"she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. And with that, she plugged the book from his hands, carelessly tossed it aside and straddled him. Her breath was hot against his skin as her lips lightly grazed his ear."How about we find out just how much fun you can be?"

Sirius knew full well that he ought to push her off; his brain was screaming for him to do it, every fiber of his rational mind demanded it, yet his hands somehow refused to do what he wanted them to and instead came to rest on Bellatrix's hips, caressing her through the soft, cold fabric of her dress.

She smirked, trailing kisses along his neck, slender fingers moving to unbutton his shirt.

Sirius bit his lip, forcing himself to form a coherent thought.

"Bella,"he said, annoyed to find her name rolling from his lips in something painfully close to a moan. She gave a high, clear laugh and it sent shivers down his spine."Bella. This is _wrong_."

"And why might that be, Sirius?"she breathed, her fingernails lightly scraping against the naked skin of his upper body. He let out a shuddering gasp, just about stopping another moan from escaping his lips.

Her hands wandered over his body as she continued to whisper into his ear, nipping at his ear lobe every now and again."Because we're cousins? Because you're underage? Is it because I'm married? Because my husband's downstairs?"

"That about sums it up, yeah,"he mumbled, pulling her closer nonetheless and not quite able to keep himself from smiling. He could not think anymore and, quite frankly, he did not want to either.

She smiled at him, burying her fingers into his hair. Her grey eyes, so much like his own, were unmistakably clouded with lust as she leaned in, her face mere inches from his."I think you will find that forbidden fruit always tastes sweetest, cousin dearest."

And as her lips crashed onto his in a passionate, demanding kiss he found it very difficult to disagree.


	2. Blue blood

_Characters: Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa Black_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Family, Friendship_

_-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-_

The skipping ropes swished through the air, faster and faster, hitting the floor with loud cracks.

"I'm a pure-blood, blue-blood aristocrat,"Andromeda and Bellatrix chanted, both determined to keep the jumping up for longer than the other."From the ancient House of Black. Home many generations does my blood go back? One, two, three..."

They continued until Andromeda faltered at thirty-eight, angrily throwing the skipping rope aside as her sister gloated."This game is _stupid_!"

"You only say that because you lost,"Bellatrix laughed."Little Dromie lost and now little Dromie blames the game!"

"Oh, stop it, Bella,"Andromeda fumed."It wasn't fair anyways, you're two years older. Your legs are longer. It's easier for you. Plus, no one actually _has _blue blood. That's silly."

"Then why does Mummy say we do?"demanded Bella.

This made Andromeda stop raging and instead tilt her head to one side, thinking."I dunno, Bella. Maybe we do have blue blood, then?"

Bellatrix looked around, spotting pruning shears a few yards away."Wanna find out?"

Andromeda nodded and the sisters stood over the shears for a bit, staring into eachother's eyes.

"So who of us takes the hit?"Bellatrix whispered and the younger shrugged.

"Not it!"they yelled at the same time, collapsing into giggles.

Once they calmed down, Andromeda wrinkled her nose in distaste."But I really do want to find out..."

The older nodded in agreement, looking around the garden and quickly spotting the solution to their problem."Cissy! Get over here, will you?"

The little girl got up from her spot near the flowerbed, sucking her thumb and dragging her cuddly blanket along behind her."Yes, Bewwa? Dwomie?"

"Hold out your hand, Cissa, will you?"Andromeda said gently as Bellatrix picked up the pruning shears.

.

Minutes later, as Druella was screaming her lungs out at her two older daughters, a crying Narcissa nestled in her arms, the girls exchanged a gloomy look, Andromeda leaning closer to hiss into her sister's ear."Told you it's not blue!"


	3. Sisters

_Characters: Andromeda and Bellatrix_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Family_

_Notes: __Written for the 'Honeydukes Co__mpetition'__ (Fudge Flies)_

_)o(_

Contrary to popular belief, Bellatrix had once been a warm, caring person – at least where Andromeda and Narcissa had been concerned.

Being the oldest, she was always determined to take care of her little sisters.

She had been there whenever they needed her; whether it was to listen to their problems, dry their tears and hex anyone who crossed them into oblivion.

Andromeda and Bella had been especially close, practically inseparable.

No one who knew them could have ever imagined anything coming between them.

But something did.

Or, more accurately, someone.

Once she met Ted Tonks, Andromeda realised that she couldn't talk to Bellatrix about everything afterall.

How could she ever tell her sister she was leaving their family for a Mudblood?

So instead, she decided to leave without a word.

That way, she would at least not have to _see _the pain at her betrayal in Bella's eyes.

But when she was sneaking through the dark, quiet manor the door creaked open just as she was about to reach for it and she found herself face to face with her favourite sister.

Bella's eyes widened at the sight of Andromeda in her traveling, a small bag with her belongings clutched to her chest, and Andromeda could tell that she knew right away what she was planning to do.

Her heart hammered against her ribs painfully, certain that Bellatrix would stop her, shout for their parents, drag her back to her room – and if she didn't leave tonight, Andromeda wasn't sure if she would ever find the courage to do so again.

But instead, Bella wordlessly stepped aside and let her go.

It was the last act of sisterly affection she showed her.


End file.
